1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in contact lenses for use against the eye to correct defective vision. In particular, the invention concerns improvements in the struture of such lenses which render them capable of filtering or blocking bright light to the eye of the wearer, wherein such blocking characteristic varies with the amount of ambient light entering the lens by means of photosentive material forming part of the lens and exhibiting alterable anistropic or photochromic effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art comprises soft and hard contact lenses made of plastic resins and glass lenses for eye glasses which contain photochromic chemicals.